


The New World Is Not As Calm As It Appears

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [175]
Category: Bandom, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, apocalypse!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse wanted Skippy, 305. ( you did say to try the older fandom ;)   -- 305: Best of Both Worlds by Midnight Oil</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New World Is Not As Calm As It Appears

 

Kevin hoisted his rifle into a more comfortable position as he scrambled up the ridgeline.  Beneath his boots, the scree clattered down the slope, and Kevin winced as the gravel dug into the palm of his hand.

The first faint glow of dawn was scattering over the horizon as Kevin made it to the top of the ridge, flopping onto his belly to keep his silhouette hidden.  The dark shadow next to him wordlessly handed over a pair of binoculars.  Kevin swept his eyes along the fenceline, searching the perimeter for a weakness.  “Movement?” he murmured.

“A truck about an hour ago.  Supplies, probably.  Lots of crates.”

Kevin handed back the glasses and rested his chin on his folded arms, considering for a moment.  “I guess we go shopping?”

Next to him, Mike was stowing his binoculars and removing a folded package from his satchel.  TNT had a peculiar scent, this close.  “Shall I go knock?”

Kevin nodded, pushing up on his forearms to press a hard kiss to Mike’s mouth, a ritual he never missed.  Too many had gone out on raids and never returned; Kevin accepted that reality now, but he wouldn’t let Mike go without the reminder of why he should come home.

“Right back atcha,” Mike said, eyes dancing in the low pre-dawn light.  “See you on the flipside.”

The Mike was gone, a dark shape slipping down the leeward ridge.Only because he was looking for it did Kevin see other dark shapes also drop, following the covert signal.

Kevin pulled his rifle around and unstowed his scope.  It screwed on in a few deft clicks.  Through the scope, the world was a dozen shades of red.  Kevin checked his sightlines, looking for evidence of windage, weather, and drop, and then settled in to watch and wait for the explosions to start.


End file.
